warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Worry About You
By Forestpaw13 Original Artist: 2AM Club Characters *Reedfur- grieving for his mate ("I" in normal next) *Streamtail- grieving for the same cat, who is her sister ("You" in normal text) *Trout-tooth- a Clanmate ("I" in bold text) This story/songfic is about two cats that fall in love. The bold text is Trout-tooth. I wrote this because I feel as if this happens a lot. Imagine watching it from the outside, which is what Trout-tooth is doing. Reedfur is the other point of view. His thoughts are expressed with grief for his mate (known as "she"). Streamtail is referred to as "you" when Reedfur is telling his story. ---- For as long, long as I can remember Its been December No sun, no summertime to treasure We weren´t grown And every time that they told us surrender It will be better We'd just go holding on till forever To what we know :'''To a lost Clanmate: you're causing so much grief and confusion. :I'm watching my friends become a little bit too confused. :I watch Trout-tooth staring up the sky, desperation in his eyes. He knows what I'm thinking. It is true. :I am in love with you, I can't help it. Maybe it's because of my desperation for love. I'm not sure. All I know is that you love me, too. I can't help that, can I? I can only accept it. :Here you come now. Your gray eyes are filled with grief. It's the same for all of us. :She was my mate and your sister. Is that wrong? Is she angry at me? :You have also lost your mate. :So here we are: me- Reedfur- and you- Streamtail- so desperate for love, so desperate for our lives to be entertwined with another's that we resort to betrayal. That is the only reason we love each other. It will always be. :I watch as the sun descends from the sky. The entire time, you cling to me, desperate for change. Broken lover yes I made you Believe that I would be the one to heal you And if you go now out that doorway I won't say you're wrong But you know that I'll worry about you :To a lost Clanmate: can't you stop this? :They're confusing their sadness with love. It breaks my heart. :I'm always wishing that you'll leave. Abandon me. Hate me forever. :I know what I'm doing. But I can't let go. So I want you to. Maybe I'll be sadder. :I don't care, as long as you're happier. For as long long as she can remember She wanted better No home no one there to protect her, all alone And so she told me I was her center Nothing could tempt her, I still roamed Just like her father left her, ooh he left her :To a lost Clanmate: I wish you were here. :He pushes her away and pulls her back. She clings to him like a kit to their mother's tail. :I remember your mate. Jealously surges through me. Why do I do this? :But why am I jealous? You were abused. She never got kits. He never protected her in battle. He was just an emotionless figure by her side. But like me, she clung to him. :Now he's gone. Maybe you're relieved. I know you still love him. But you think I'm a better version of him. :But you'll never get kits. Isn't it bad you´ve been a good victim You thought I was worth it you act like I would listen And maybe you were right at one point someday I used to watch you treat the streets like a runway I used to write with tears on your pretty painted face Sign language on your back from the first taste So when he whispers in your ear and you think of me You wish I would've treated you like you treated me When you wake up from your dreams to the hallway Sleepwalking through the streets dressed in all gray Blinking streetlamps in the window pane I worried from the second that I learned your name :To a lost Clanmate: Come back. :Give him the love that he wants. You were the best for him. Don't you love him, too? :I remember when he died. You walked around the territory like a dead cat risen. You had no soul. The same thing happened when she died. :Maybe I did that, too, when she died. But all of it is a blur. :When you talk to me, I feel lonely. You feel like nothing. Just a figure. You're not a distraction. :You've said nothing significant. You never suggest we go further. :We fell in love because our sadness was too overwhelming. We're going to fall out of it for the same reason. :So why do you cling to me? Why do you not see the mistake that I do? Everything in love is light But where was I last night And why don't you feel right :To a lost Clanmate: At least make them realize that they're wrong. :Otherwise, you'll break my heart, too. Is that the right thing to do, as my mother? :I'm desperate for you to leave me. I don't care what I have to do. :It's like torture, being with you. But I can't break your heart, and letting go of you would break mine. :So leave, please. You know that I'll love you always. Isn't the knowledge enough? Broken lover yes I made you Believe that I would be the one to heal you And if you go now out that doorway I won't say you're wrong But you know that I'll worry about you Category:Fanfiction Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions Category:Forestpaw13's Songfics Category:Songfics